My Name Is
by Izreina Maxwell
Summary: Two years after the war, Heero tries to start a new civilian life... including a new name...  And while he gains new friends in his new life, the past just won't leave him alone... Chapter 3 posted..
1. Chapter 1

AN: Not sure where this story is going. This is the untiltled mess that I've been working on just sort of letting my mind wander. The title was just kinda thrown in because I didn't wanna post something that said 'Untitled'... heh... Updates on this won't come as often as the others, this is just kind of a filler story to take up the time when I have a bit of writers block with the others. Lemmie know what you think, please R & R!

My Name Is…

Chapter One

It's been two years since his life, as he had always known it, ended. There was the offer for a position in the Preventers, which had been offered to all of them. But, knowing the line of work Commander Une had in mind for them, he didn't believe it would help him evolve past being a soldier. So what did Heero Yuy do with his time? For the past two years… absolutely jack shit… He didn't know how to blend into civilian life; he hadn't expected to survive the wars. Odin Lowe had raised him to be an assassin. J had simply reinforced those teachings along with his preparation for Operation: Meteor. At least J had tried to instill some sense of humanity into him, despite his orders commanding otherwise. Still, J never prepared him to face civilian life once everything was done with. And that proved to Heero that even J didn't expect him to survive the war.

He lived modestly off of funds he and the other pilots had pilfered from OZ during the war, surprising him that he made it last for two years. But they were now running low and Heero knew he'd have to have a job before they ran out. The only problem… He wasn't the only ex-soldier needing a job and anything that had been available after the war, that didn't require an education, weren't available anymore. He DID need an education, he came to the conclusion. He needed not just that piece of paper saying he knew his shit, but he needed the chance to observe and interact with human beings. College was the perfect place for that observation. He was eighteen, round about… since he didn't know his actual birth date, and that's what normal eighteen-year-olds do, right?

Forging a birth certificate, high school diploma, and transcript was easy, he'd done it before, but he just couldn't do it with the name he had become so accustomed to using. Heero Yuy had to go… Even though he erased all files regarding that alias at schools he had used for cover during the war, someone was bound to make the connection, eventually. And there's also the fact of who originally held the name. The pilot known as Zero-One didn't feel he deserved to be named after a pacifist leader.

He stared at the computer screen for what seemed like an eternity, thinking. He'd had other aliases before, but they were from a pre-conceived list supplied by Dr. J, with complete histories attached to them. He'd never had to make one up on his own. He was not a very imaginative person, hence he'd used Duo's name once. He didn't think it wise to do that again. Besides, last he heard, Duo was making a name for himself in the music business, if you could call it music.

He flexed his fingers for a moment as they hovered over the keyboard. His dark blue eyes broke away from the screen for a moment to study a photograph in a small frame sitting next to his monitor. In it, Heero stood with his usual stoic mask, though there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, while Duo stood beside him, an arm casually draped across Heero's shoulders, wearing his typical grin, flashing an over-enthusiastic peace sign at the camera. Heero felt a smile cross his face. All of the pilots had become good friends, and Heero had been proud to call them that. But Duo Maxwell was very likely his best friend among them.

Heero leaned back in his chair after picking up the frame. He ran one hair through his dark hair as he stared at the photograph, remembering a conversation, one-sided, that is, they had had shortly before Heero 'disappeared'. Heero had always known Duo had named himself. A lot of kids who were orphaned during the war did that. But he confided in Heero how he came up with his name, honoring two people who had meant a lot to Duo and were vital players in the person he became.

But he had a problem in using that logic. The people who had been vital in creating the pilot that became Heero Yuy didn't really mean that much to him. J and Odin both were the closest thing to 'father figures' he knew but he didn't love them as fathers. The Gundam pilots were the only ones who meant anything to him, even Noin, Relena, and Zechs to a point. But he could hardly use their names; they weren't common enough to NOT make the connection. This shouldn't be that difficult of a decision! But then… this would be the name he used for the rest of his life, it had to mean something…

He leaned forward, replacing this photograph in its spot beside his computer, looking back to the screen. He positioned his fingers over the keyboard, letting them hover for another minute before deciding. He took deliberate pauses while typing in the name into the application form to one of L1's universities.

Odin J Maxwell…

* * *

><p>Heero, or rather Odin, made an important decision as he leaned against the wall next to the door of the room his first class was scheduled in. He was getting a car this weekend. Some little stunt with the city bus having engine trouble caused him to be two minutes late to his first class, and this was apparently one of those professors that didn't tolerate tardiness as the door was locked. But, he wasn't the only one late, two other students stood outside. One boy stood a good six inches taller than Odin, his hair just as dark, its curls barely visible underneath the navy baseball cap. Standing beside him was a boy about Odin's height, his shoulder-length hair, tied back in a loose ponytail, was nearly as red as the bright T-shirt he wore. The taller of the two boys, Cade told him that Doctor Collier, the professor, would open the door in a few minutes to let them in, letting this be known as their only warning.<p>

When he had arrived, the two were deep into what seemed to be a continued discussion from their previous class, apparently colonial history. The topic of the conversation had been the wars, more specifically, the role of the Gundams. Odin hadn't really paid attention to their talk until he heard that word. His brow rose when he did, and he couldn't help himself from getting involved, though he mainly asked questions about what had been discussed in their class. And he was very interested in the answers, downright amused at some of them. Apparently there was a theory about the pilots… something about artificial intelligence, which wasn't too far from the truth in ZERO's case… But there was another one about aliens, and that had all three of them laughing.

Odin definitely liked Cade and his friend, Jacen. The conversation had been enjoyable, and Odin couldn't believe he became as involved with it as he did. Of course, he didn't reveal any information about his, or rather Heero's, involvement. But shock almost betrayed him as he heard something from them he never thought he'd hear.

"If I ever get a chance to meet one of those guys," Cade told him, "I'm going to shake his hand with a great big thanks…"

Odin's brow rose again, relying on Heero's training to keep his face passive as he felt an odd warm feeling in his chest. Other than false gratitude from a lot of politicians, the only sincere words of thanks the Gundam pilots, at least Heero, had ever received were from some of the soldiers, though few, and Relena, of course.

Jacen, having read a question in Odin's brow, completed his friend's sentence. "For not giving up on us… the colonies…"

Odin found himself smiling with a nod. "I'm sure they would appreciate that…" He most certainly did.

* * *

><p>It was ridiculously often that she was running late, but the first day of classes? Oh, come on! She knew she should have attended freshmen orientation the week before so she knew where the hell she was going, but damn it if her step-father hadn't dragged her to that stupid conference on L4 last week.<p>

Although the week hadn't been a total loss, her step-dad HAD compensated her by getting her those tickets and backstage passes to see, insert gasp and squeal here, Duo Maxwell! Oh, he was a hunk, and that hair! He even let her touch it! And, of all the people who could have gone with her to the concert… Quatre Winner! She and Quatre had been friends for about a year, but part of her wondered if that night was a set-up, her mother playing matchmaker again, not that she really minded. After a week of torture, she'd spent an entire evening with two of the most gorgeous men in the colonies! Well worth it…

Yes, Aria Kane let her mind wander often. And most of the time it was responsible for her running late. But damn it, if you spent time in the presence of Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner, wouldn't you daydream about them?

She came to a skidding halt in front of the door she was sure she was supposed to be, but it seemed she wasn't the only one running late. Wonderful, this was one of those teachers who locked the door when class started. Three other students stood in the hallway. She knew Cade and Jacen, she'd gone to school with them nearly all their lives, and she nearly bowled the third student down. He was quick to catch her, and his hands remain clasped on her shoulders as she took a moment to steady herself and gain her breath.

She looked up to thank him and apologize but she couldn't say anything as her green eyes met his cool gaze, barely visible underneath untamed dark chocolate hair. She had never seen such eyes, DAMN were they blue… deep, deep blue… and so focused… intense… God, it could be so easy to get lost in those eyes.

She should know… she did… she was completely oblivious to everything else until he spoke… and what a voice to match those eyes!

"You alright?"

She didn't answer for a moment, just sort of awed at the tone of his voice, just as cool as his eyes, and so deep. The only thing that kept her from melting into a puddle on the floor was his hands still on her shoulders.

Pull it together, girl! He's just a guy, just another classmate! Hell, this is probably the only place you'll ever see him, but what if it's not? What's he going to think about you? Silly girl, you're standing here gaping! Get it together!

She nodded, still having a hard time finding her voice, just watching him while he finally released her as the door opened. She stumbled just a moment before standing straight up, thankful that he had turned around by that point, but she could swear she saw a smile in those gorgeous eyes before he did.

"Let this be a lesson," the man said as he stepped into the hallway. "This door locks when class starts at 9:05. Be on time or don't come at all. This will be your only warning." He stepped back inside, leaving the door open so the four students could enter.

The young man Aria had nearly ran over picked up his backpack off the floor where he had dropped it when he caught her and gestured for her to enter the room ahead of him after the other two students had walked through. And damn it that was definitely a smile in those eyes!

She offered him a shy, apologetic smile as she softly said, "Thank you." She quickly turned her attention to the classroom as she walked through the door, fighting the blush she felt creeping into her cheeks. She found an empty seat and slid into it, pulling the bill of her cap further down over her blushing face as he sat down beside her. This was NOT a good way to start the first day of school.

"Way to make a first impression, Aria," she heard a whisper behind her and she shot a glare over her shoulder to Cade as he smiled at her. Oh, she hated that guy, sometimes…

Could she get any more flushed? Her head must look like a giant tomato by now. She put her head in her hands as she heard his and Jacen's whispered chuckles. They would never let her live this down… Not that it was a first; she'd certainly had more embarrassing moments. Hell, half of the L1 cluster's entire political ring has seen her naked baby pictures! No thanks to her mother…

Aria chanced a glance over to her neighbor. She thought she had felt his eyes on her, but he was staring down to his laptop computer now. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook, setting it on top of her desk as she dug around her bag for a pen. Her eyes darted back up to his, thinking for a moment she was crazy. She definitely felt his eyes on her, but they remained focused on his computer screen. She rose a brow, noticing the corner of his lips turned ever so slightly upwards in a very, very small smile. Weird…


	2. Chapter 2

My Name Is…

Chapter Two

So… first day of classes went rather well… That is, aside from the mishap with the city bus that caused him to be late to his first class. Though having been late wasn't a total loss. The conversation with Cade and Jacen was great. And he established a pretty quick friendship with the boys.

Then there was that girl that nearly ran him down, Aria. Odin hadn't even seen her coming, and that was a shock in itself. It also appeared she was an avid Duo Maxwell fan. As if the ball cap with his name scribbled in permanent marker across the bill and her notebook with his picture slipped into the front sleeve wasn't a dead give-away. It seemed Duo's done better with his career than anyone thought he would, and his fan base among college girls was quite large. Aria wasn't the only one that carried around tokens of Duo fandom. Odin gave a chuckle at that thought as he closed the textbook he'd been reading, remembering the small smile he'd wore when he caught the picture on her notebook. Duo always DID have a way with the ladies…

Though Odin, thinking back to the talk with Cade and Jacen, had a really big question for Duo when he saw him next… Duo's face, thanks to OZ, had been plastered on posters all over the colonies, wanted as one of the Gundam terrorists. How the hell did he manage to attain his apparent fame without people having noticed? Or did they? He would love to hear the interview on that, but knowing Duo, he had an answer to either satisfy them or throw them completely off the topic. He shook his head as he glanced to the photograph next to his computer.

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang. He pushed his textbook out of the way, glancing to the caller ID on the screen. Winner CORP… His brow rose. While wouldn't mind having a chat with Quatre, it HAD been at least a year since he'd seen any of the pilots, no one knew he was here, and he was listed in the directory as Odin Maxwell, so how the hell…? It didn't matter; he reached over and accepted the call, leaning back in his chair, a small smile playing on his lips as the face of the blond former pilot appeared on the screen.

"Quatre…"

Quatre gave him a bright smile that completely lit up his face. _"How are you, Heero? Or is it Odin, now?"_ He couldn't hide the small chuckle that came at the questioning expression in his friend's face. _"I have a friend that just started college. She had to call me to tell me about her first day, and she said she, quite literally, ran into a most interesting man this morning. Well, her exact words were 'an incredibly hot guy that hardly speaks but he's a really good listener'. I had a hunch when she described him, and I just had to see it through."_

Odin knew Quatre was laughing at him now; he could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew he was blushing. She said he was hot? Odin shook his head with a small chuckle, forcing the flush out of his face, mockingly scowling at the grin spreading on Quatre's face. "Yes, well… After exchanging insurance information, considering no damage was done to either of us, she bought me lunch to apologize."

Quatre blinked a few times. _"Insurance…? You mean she ran into you with a car? I thought Aria said…,"_ he stopped, a questioning brow raised at the amused expression in the former Wing Zero pilot's eyes. _"That was a joke…"_ He leaned back in his chair, laughing. _"By Allah, the world's coming to an end, HeeroYuy told a joke!"_ He continued to laugh a moment and leaned forward, wiping a tear from his eye.

"It wasn't THAT funny, Quatre…" He folded his arms, staring at the man on the screen.

"_Coming from you it is."_ He smiled as he forced his mirth to subside. _"I'm sorry, Heero… er… Odin."_ He took a moment to compose himself as he relaxed back into his chair, folding his hands together, resting them on his stomach as he rocked in his office chair. _"Now, after confirming you are who I hoped you were… I'll be heading to L1 this weekend for Aria's birthday. How about meeting for lunch? Duo will be there, too. He's booked to perform, but don't tell her. That's a surprise."_

"Hn," his usual monosyllabic reply came with a small smile. "She should enjoy that… I've only known her a day and I know she's a fan. Of course, the two of you were _all_ she talked about during lunch." He chuckled, leaning back in his own chair. "Duo's become quite the superstar, what's he doing still working birthday parties?"

Quatre raised a brow, stopping his rocking. _"You're joking… Heero, do you have any idea who Aria Kane's family is? You used to run extensive backgrounds on anyone you ever met. And, yes, I know you ran checks on all of us, as well. Is peace agreeing with you, that much? Or maybe the world really IS ending…"_ He shook his head, a small chuckle escaping. _"Her step-father is a senator and her mother owns half of L1. She can have whoever the hell she wants performing at her birthday party."_

He gave a shrug in response. "It's not my responsibility, anymore, to know who does what or where they came from." Okay, so it was a bending of truth there. He had been fighting himself all day about looking in to the three fellow students he had met. But he desperately wanted a 'normal' life… and normal people just don't do that, right? That's why he had practically buried himself into his new textbooks, to keep his mind off of it. "It's actually kind of… nice to be ignorant about some things."

Quatre smiled again. _"I had to admit, Heero, I was worried about you being able to adjust to peace. After nearly a year and a half of not hearing anything from you, I was afraid… I don't know… that you'd rebuild Wing Zero or something like that just to have something to do… Like you did with the upgrades you made after the first war."_

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about that… Simply because it's something I _know_ how to do…" He ran a hand through his hair, giving Quatre a small smile. "But… rebuilding Zero would defeat the purpose of everything we fought for…"

Quatre's smile spread. "_It seems I worried over nothing, then. I'm glad you're doing something with your life. And a community college is certainly one of the best places for you to gain some social skills. That's always been an area you seemed lacking in."_

"Gee, thanks, Quatre…," he said blandly, but there was definitely a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"_Okay, I didn't mean that the way it sounded…," _he said, grinning sheepishly, shaking his head_. "I'm sorry, Heero…"_

"It's Odin, now, Quatre… And if…," he paused a moment, staring his former comrade in the eye. "WHEN… you drag everyone else by this weekend, tell them the same."

Quatre gave him a wide smile. _"You know me far too well… Duo's already going to be there. Trowa will be too, certain acts of their circus have been hired for entertainment. And I was going to call and tell Wufei about it in the morning."_

Odin sat back in his chair, rolling his eyes. "I guess I need to make sure the first aid kit is stocked for this weekend… Trowa still allergic to ibuprofen?" He took a yellow notepad out of his desk drawer and pretended to make of list of things, basically just scribbling lines across the paper.

"_We're not THAT bad, Hee-… Odin." _Quatre gave him a soft glare before shaking his head, chuckling softly. _"Okay, this relaxed joking side of you is creepy…"_ He looked back to his friend, who answered his remark with a small smile. _"But I'm glad to see it. I'll email you when I get everyone's itinerary."_

"Right… Let me know the schedule so I can plan to be elsewhere…" He gave Quatre a small smile as the blond shot him another glare.

"_I think I'm starting to miss the old Heero…"_

"It's-"

"_I know… it's not Heero anymore… That's… It's going to take some getting used to." _Quatre gave him a small smile, but it seemed almost… sad. _"Well, goodnight, Odin. I hope the rest of your first week of school goes well."_

"Goodnight, Quatre."

* * *

><p>Seth Carver was very amused. The staring contest between his wife and step-daughter had apparently been going on for some time. He folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe to the dining room. He knew that glare in Aria's eyes. Giada was using her daughter's birthday as an excuse for another political gala, no doubt. Aria had her own wishes about her party and Seth knew Giada probably thought them inappropriate for someone of Aria's status, just like she hated the fact the girl attended a community college instead of a more prestigious university. And, knowing that they shared genes in stubbornness, this was bound to be a long, LONG, night.<p>

"Ladies…," he said, stepping into the room finally. "We all know these usually end with you not speaking to each other for a few days and you're each going to do what you want to do without regard for the other…" He smiled as both sets of green eyes met his. "You two should have learned to compromise by now." He walked to the dining table and leaned over to give his wife a brief kiss.

"The invitations have already been sent, Seth," Giada's eyes returned to meet her daughter's in another glare. "And preparations are already made."

"Without even asking me what I want!"

"You're not eight, anymore, Aria. You're a young lady and these people are a part of your future. Start acting your age!"

Aria slammed her fists on the table as she stood, her glare hardening. "You want me to act my age, then stop treating me like a child and making my decisions for me! And those self-centered pompous assholes are a part of YOUR life. Not mine. I'll be happy to never see one of those fakers for the rest of my life." She emphasized her displeasure by shoving the papers her mother had been pushing at her off the table. She ignored the huff from her mother as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair.

"This isn't over yet, young lady, where do you think you're going?" Giada started to stand as her husband laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to see Dad… he always listens to me…" Her voice was quiet and she avoided eye contact with either of them as she stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So… yeah, that's the story…," she sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest. The ground here was not exceptionally comfortable, and the night air, however artificial, was cool. She could always tell when the colony was about to make seasonal shifts, autumn was coming in the next few weeks.<p>

She stared at the marble stone, her father's name etched into its facing. The cemetery wasn't a place many would be brave enough to visit at the late hour, but she always felt almost at home there. Anywhere her father was, she called home. He was her entire world. After her parents' divorce, she lived with him, barely seeing her mother except for phone calls and the occasional visit. Her mother was too busy with her social life to bother to even attempt raising her. And even though her father had just as important a political position, he never hesitated to put any of that on hold for Aria. He never hesitated to listen to her concerns, consider her wishes, however mundane.

He would have never planned anything concerning her without consulting her. And a political gala like her mother was planning for her birthday would have been completely out of the question. Her father hated the false admiration as much as she did.

"Seth tries… Hell, he's probably planning something to compensate me for humoring Mom by putting on a happy face and going to this party. He makes missing you a lot easier to deal with, sometimes. I know the two of you were good friends. He's a lot like you. But he's not you…"

She gave a small smile, staring at her reflection in the stone. "I didn't tell you what he did during that conference he dragged me to. You never cared much for my taste in music, understandable… it's the generation gap thing… He doesn't either. But got me two tickets and backstage passes to one of my music idols… Duo Maxwell, I've told you about him. And guess who my date was… Quatre Winner. He's just about the only person in Mom's little political social circle that I can stand. I don't know if it's because he's my age, but he's so much more sincere than most of those people. He's a great guy, not one I would date on a regular basis, but he's very much a friend. It was a great night. The concert was awesome. And it turns out Duo and Quatre are friends. I spent the whole after concert party just listening to them talk. I guess I know who to go to for my Maxwell fix now…" The small laugh she gave died after only a moment and she rested her chin on top of her knees. But the small smile remained as her head tilted just slightly.

"I met another boy named Maxwell at school today. Odin Maxwell. He swears they're not related, but he seemed to have a certain gleam in his eye when he saw all my Duo fan stuff. He's an odd boy. Totally cute, but it's almost like he's made of stone. Unless you're watching his eyes, you'd hardly know he was alive. His face, you can't read at all, and his voice is sort of flat, but his eyes are so full of expression. And, oh GOD are they blue…I completely lost myself in his eyes several times…" She snorted a laugh, imagining what he'd be telling her at that point.

"Okay, call it a crush… Quatre said the same thing when I told him about it… I'll be eighteen this weekend; I think I'm entitled to a crush…"

She sighed again, her smile finally fading. "I know… It's late and it's a school night…" She reached out and traced the letters etched into the marble. "I miss you, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow... people really seem to like this one... I've got several story alerts and favorites... Didn't see that one coming. I hope you guys still like it as I continue. R & R please!

My Name Is…

Chapter Three

The next few days went a hell of a lot smoother than the first. Odin could positively call his new acquaintances friends now. They'd hang out in between classes and during lunches, even a few hours after school while, supposedly, doing homework. Of course, most of it had been spent listening to Jacen and Cade picking on Aria, like brothers would do to a little sister, obviously they'd been friends for a long time. It was all in good fun and Aria gave as good as she got, however many jokes they made about her infatuation with Duo, she shot one back about some girl or other they'd shown interest in.

And he couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was nice to be a part of civilian life. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with them.

"So…," Cade said, slamming his book shut. "It's Thursday, we heading to the usual hot spot tonight?" His brow rose as he glanced between Jacen and Aria.

"I'm in…," Jacen said, leaning down to grab his backpack. "You singing tonight, Ri?" He stopped as his hand rested on his notebook, preparing to slide it into the pack, grinning at her silence as she sheepishly shrugged her shoulders, seeming to shrink into her chair.

Cade leaned in to Odin as the former pilot's brow rose. "Aria inherited a club down on Cravey Street from her father when he died. Well, it won't be legal until tomorrow when she turns eighteen. Thursday night is Teen Night and she often sings with the stage band. Don't let her fool you, she's got talent." He winked at the girl and she blushed furiously, making all three boys at the table laugh.

"How 'bout it, Odin? We'll pick you up around 7:00." Jacen raised a brow as Aria pulled the hood of her sweater down over her face, trying to sink even further into the chair. He and Cade nearly fell out of their respective chairs in laughter.

Cade turned his wink on Odin, nudging him lightly with an elbow. "Oh, looks like Ri's got a new crush going on."

Odin blinked a few times, forcing Heero's training to take over to keep the blush out of his cheeks, and apparently failing miserably as Cade and Jacen were taken over in another fit of laughter. He shot a glare to his new friends, one that silenced them quickly. Even Aria sat straight up, any embarrassment in her cheeks gone as she frowned at him. It was a glare his other friends wouldn't have thought twice about, but he had to remind himself that a look that dangerous wasn't meant for normal people, especially not over a kidding matter.

"Sorry, man, it was just a joke…" Jacen finished packing his things into his backpack and there was a long moment of awkward silence.

"No… I'm sorry," Odin said, closing his textbook. "It's a… reaction I've been trying to break myself of…"

"Hard life during the war?" Cade said as he reached for his own backpack. "You hardly talk about yourself…"

"You… could say that…" Odin nodded, avoiding any further eye contact as he placed his laptop in his bag. This was NOT a conversation he was going to be having with them. Not now, not ever. That life was behind him and that was where it was going to stay.

"No problem…" Jacen finally offered him a smile. "We were very fortunate to avoid the major conflicts, thanks to Aria's dad. Others, not so much. But whatever's passed is past, right? You got us, now."

"Hn… right…" He returned the smile, but not before noticing the sad smile on Aria's face at the mention of her father. Jacen said her father was responsible for keeping their little colony out of the war. How the hell had he managed that? If he was going to continue to hang out with these people, he needed to know these things. It wouldn't hurt to do a little digging, right? After all, there was a lot that could available to the public, so it's not like he was REALLY running background checks…

"So… 7:00?" Cade gave him a wide smile as he stood, his backpack in hand.

Odin nodded after glancing at his watch. He had enough time to do some research before then. No… no, no, no, no… People don't do that. Aria, Jacen, and Cade knew he wasn't from around here. If there was something they wanted him to know, they'd tell him, right? Or hell… he could ask… But not now, Aria didn't seem like she wanted to answer any questions at the moment. She HAD been rather out of sorts the past few days. Maybe he'd call one of the boys later.

"Sure." He nodded again as he stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>So apparently Fate had other plans… Well… not so much Fate as a certain blond ex-pilot that did NOT contact him with an itinerary. Instead, there were now four people sitting in his living room that he was not expecting. Odin set his backpack down on the floor just inside the door to his apartment and folded his arms, a familiar glare passing over the four intruders until it settled on the blond in question.<p>

Quatre smiled innocently from his place on one end of the couch as he gave a small wave. "There was no way I was going to give you a chance to run…"

"So breaking and entering is the alternative?" He raised a brow as he kicked the door shut behind him. His glare turned to the only one of them that could have made a clean entrance like that. His lock hadn't looked like it had been tampered with. "Why am I not surprised…?" He smirked at the ear to ear grin on the braided boy's face as he waved from his spot on the other end of the couch.

"Hey… bein' a celebrity has its perks…" Duo was out of his seat and had one arm wrapped around Odin's shoulders before he could even blink. "Like when I tell the apartment manager that I want to surprise my brother… and she just happens to give me the key…" He held up the set of keys that had been given to him, waving them in front of Odin's face a few times.

"Brother…?" He snatched the keys out of Duo's hand, tucking them into his jeans pocket, reminding himself to… thank Miss Jackson later. So much for a normal life… The woman was the biggest gossip he'd ever met. By morning the entire apartment complex would know Duo had labeled him as his brother, and being the brother of a celebrity was certainly NOT what he had in mind for a normal life…

There was a snort from the dark-eyed Preventer sitting in an armchair next to Quatre's end of the couch. "You should have known using the name 'Maxwell' would have consequences…" The glare turned on him and Wufei just smirked in response.

"Yes, Aria's not going to be happy that you lied to her about that one…," Quatre's smile widened as the glare returned to him, hardening on the blond. He WOULD have to mention that.

"Ooh, Q, I think you hit a nerve with that one…" Duo grinned and gave him a nudge, wisely removing his arm before darting back towards his previous seat. But not before his braid was caught and tugged on, resulting in a yelp as it dragged him to the floor.

"Still the baka…," Odin said as he released the braid, skillfully dodging Duo's attempt at retaliation. "And you still can't fight worth sh- oomf…" He never saw Duo's other hand as it grabbed his ankle and pretty much pulled his foot out from under him. He landed on top of the braided boy and the wrestling match continued as the other three ex-pilots just watched.

"Well, at least you play the part of siblings really well…" The tall circus performer had been characteristically quiet, leaning against the doorframe into the kitchen. He straightened, casually stepping over the two boys as their scuffle reached him.

"Fighting with Catherine, Trowa?" Quatre's brow raised as the taller boy sat down on the opposite end of the couch that Duo had previously occupied.

"We don't have fights… we have… discussions… very loud discussions…" Trowa nodded as he draped an arm over the back of the couch, crossing one leg over the other. "Or, rather… SHE has a very loud one-sided discussion with something she's cleaning or tinkering with."

"Hn… I suppose she gets the same result she would if she were having that discussion with you, Barton…" Wufei smirked as he pulled his legs up, crossing them under him as the fight made its way around the living room.

"Yeah, well, since confirming that we really are brother and sister, she's determined not to do anything to make me run away and fight another war or something. So she'd rather fight with inanimate objects."

"So… I should start calling you Bloom now?" Wufei smirked with another snort of a laugh. "All you need now is a Swedish girlfriend named Ulla…" Four sets of eyes settled on him as the fight on the floor paused. He rolled his eyes as the grins and cackles started. "It's one of Sally's favorite movies… It's impossible to get it out of my head when she watches it ten times a day…"

"I dunno what's funnier…," Duo said, sitting up after his 'brother' rolled off of him. "The fact that Wu has even SEEN that movie, much less make a reference to it, or the thought that Tro has a girlfriend…" He stopped, seeing the taller boy's face blush. The grin spread across his face again. "Seriously? Is her name Ulla?"

Quatre chuckled as Trowa threw a small grin to Duo that made him roll back on top of Odin in laughter. "Actually, Duo, she's a stage actress and just got her first starring role as Ulla in 'The Producers'…"

"Great…," Odin muttered as he shoved Duo off of him, sitting up. "I now have a visualization of Trowa 'dancing the conga with a cop, a sailor, and an extremely friendly Cherokee Indian'…" His brow rose as silence settled in the room, all eyes on him. "I watch movies, too…"

There was a moment of silence as the others exchanged looks. Three pilots doubled over in laughter after glancing to Trowa, who put a hand over the half of his face that wasn't covered with his bangs.

"I was researching pop culture!" Odin snarled and gave Duo another tug on his braid as he glared at him; failing miserably in hiding a chuckle at Trowa's reddening face.

"I am NEVER going to live this down… And Cathy wonders why I wanted to keep 'Trowa Barton' as my name…" He glanced down to his watch before standing. "Speaking of… I promised her I'd go shopping with her before dinner. She's helping me pick something out for Melanie's birthday next week." He added that last sentence quickly before any more jokes could be made at his expense. "Tomorrow's a busy day. There won't be any time to get it done." He held out a hand and pulled Odin up off the floor when he took it, giving it a brief shake before releasing it.

"I think Quatre's trying to shoot for lunch on Saturday before we have to leave… It's good to see you again… Odin…" The only eye visible through his long bangs focused on Odin's for a long moment, attempting to find SOMETHING, Odin couldn't quite interpret it. After a moment, he shrugged, hardly visible, and looked at the Preventer.

"Can you drive me back to the hotel, Wufei? Since it's on your way…"

"Sure…," he said as he stood, offering Odin his hand as he stepped over Duo, still rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Just hope that Catherine hasn't mentioned the shopping to Sally, or I'll never drag her back to the office. I am NOT sitting with a stack of paperwork without backup…"

"By 'backup' you mean, the woman to go get you caffeine…" Duo let out a yelp as he rolled away from a kick Wufei had aimed for his side

"You kidding? Hell if I can read her chicken-scratch… I need her to translate!" He looked at Odin as he finally took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Don't ever join the Preventers…there's enough paperwork to tear down every forest on Earth… The little bit of field work I get isn't worth the headache…"

"So, why are you still there?" Odin raised a brow as Wufei let go of his hand.

"Because Sally's got him well-trained…" A small smile spread on Trowa's lips as he ducked a punch from Wufei.

"Just for that, you can walk…" Wufei snorted his response as he stepped past the taller boy, opening the door, his voice full of humor. "Good to see you, Yuy…" He was given a long hard glare by the young man, which he returned. "I refuse to call you anything else…" The humor was gone, replaced by something closer to a disapproving scowl. He gave the room a single wave as he walked out the door, Trowa following behind him.

There was a moment of silence as Trowa closed the door that made Quatre so uncomfortable; he just felt he had to say something. "Don't mind him, Hee-… Odin…" Quatre cringed slightly at his slip-up before his lips quirked in a sheepish smile as he stood from his spot on the couch. "He's just cranky because pretty much everything is political these days, and that falls into my department. Trowa and I are usually Reserves, but more and more cases require our services, for that reason. He's got a really good mind for politics…"

Odin remained silent. He was quite frustrated, but he relied again on Heero's training to hide it. Quatre and Trowa were trying… Duo was flat out taking advantage of the change, he didn't expect any less from the braided idiot… He knew Wufei would have opposition to his wishes; they had always been at odds with one another. And truth be told, he had expected a lengthy lecture on honoring the soldier he once was… that what he was doing now didn't do that soldier justice…

"Trowa knows how to read people," he finally said, giving his shoulders a shrug as he looked to the two former pilots remaining. Quatre was good at turning conversation, but it was still going in a direction Odin was trying to steer himself clear of. He didn't want to talk about the Preventers; he didn't want to talk about politics. The frown that spread on Quatre's face during the long silence confirmed the blond understood that. That world just wasn't his life anymore. How the hell was he going to get it through these guys' thick skulls!

Duo wasn't happy with the tension now settling in the room and he picked himself up off the floor, throwing an arm around Quatre's shoulder. "Hey, Q, we gotta get goin'. Gotta be at the club in an hour an' a half to set up an' I would REALLY like a quick nap before tonight."

Quatre gave Duo a small smile and nodded. "I'll drop you off at the hotel, but I have dinner plans with Aria's family." His smile fell slightly, accompanied by a slight cringe. It was NOT something he was looking forward to. Odin could tell and his brow rose. "Giada, that's Aria's mother, has delusions of seeing me as her future son-in-law… She's been… disturbingly blunt about it." He ran a hand over his hair as he shrugged Duo's arm off his shoulder. "Frankly, I'd rather fight another war than be stuck in the same room with that woman for the evening…"

"Well, see ya later, Bro." Duo grinned at Odin, wrapping his arm around his neck, then quickly ducked behind Quatre and swung open the door before he could retaliate. "Q slipped me your number so you can bet I'll be callin'." He shot Odin a mock salute and ducked out into the hallway.

Quatre shook his head, giving a small chuckle. "I'll call sometime tomorrow when I come up with a plan for Saturday."

Duo ducked back into the apartment long enough to grab Quatre by the arm and pulled him out into the hallway. "Let's go, Q!"

Odin shut the door behind them, leaning against it. Well, there goes his normal life. He liked the pilots, but NONE of them led normal lives. There was a Preventer, a musician, a circus performer, and a corporate CEO and politician. Odin had no place with these people, they wanted Heero Yuy. How the hell was he going to convince them that he just wasn't who they wanted him to be anymore!


End file.
